


The irony of a friend

by Mia_Ellen



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Depression, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Irony, Loneliness, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Poetry, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Ellen/pseuds/Mia_Ellen
Summary: Am I your friend?Or is it just pretend?
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The irony of a friend

The irony of a friend.

You say you will be there, but where are you?

You say that you care but do you?

Because I do...

Unlike you, I will be there.

Unlike you, I do care.

But you don’t...

Am I your friend?

Or is it just pretend?

I need to know...

I have had enough of the guessing.

But I just need to keep checking,

that what I am to you,

is worth it for you.


End file.
